Harry Potter and the Ancestors
by BlackLyokoWarrior
Summary: Harry takes hold of his own life and starts training for five years but for everyone else its 3 days what will happen Manipulative Dumbledore Ron Bashing Harry OC romance AU
1. Gringots

**Harry Potter and the Ancestors**

I do not own harry potter or anything from the movies or books I do own Cienna my OC and anything you didn't see or read in the movies and book

Sorry for any spelling errors

Harry walked into his little room in the house on privet drive after watching his godfather fall through the veil he felt like a dementor had sucked all the joy out of him he knew his friends were worried he already had a stack of letters on his desk but one caught his eye, it was gold with a silver G on it.

He opened the letter and started reading 'Dear Mister Potter please come to Gringots at 12 o'clock muggle time just tap the letter with your wand and a goblin will appear to bring you here best regards Ragnock head of the goblin council.

At 12 o'clock harry tapped the paper twice and heard a faint pop he turned around and raised his wand and asked "Who was Harry Potter with the first time he entered gringots," the goblin named griphook replied "You were with Rubies' Hagrid keeper of keys at Hogwarts" Harry lowered his wand and put his hand on the goblins shoulder and disappeared just before Vernon Dursley appeared in the room.

When Harry and Griphook appeared at Gringots Harry followed him into a big office with a goblin sitting at a desk made of stone, Harry sat down at the table in the corner and waited for the goblin to come and sit, when the goblin sat down Harry noticed two papers and two grey orbs in his hand.

Harry watched as the goblin took his seat the goblin then said "Mr. Potter you are here to hear the final will and testament of Sirius Orion Black and your parents are you ready to proceed" Harry shook his head "very well the will of Sirius will be read first 'It is my wish that my godson be emancipated and all that I own will be his' as you can see Mr. Potter if you open this box you will be seen as an adult in the wizard world and will be able to cast spells outside of school do you accept" once again Harry only nodded took the box and opened it and felt the power from the ring when he put it on.

"Now the reading of James And Lily Potter 'It is the wish of Lily and I that all our assets vaults and property got to our son Harry James Potter along with the knowledge of the potter family' Mr. Potter do you accept this" Harry nodded his head and put on the family ring, now Lord Potter-Black your mother left you this trunk as well" said the old goblin as the door opened and two goblins brought in a trunk " it can only be opened by you with your blood and has a time compression rune 5 years equals 3 days in the trunk with the rune activated" Harry walked over the trunk and opened a drawer and saw five eggs when he reached out to touch one the goblin stopped him "my Lord these are familiar eggs when you touch them they will go to your closest and truest friends I stopped you so you would not activate the charm" he said while placing notes on all the eggs.

After placing all the notes on the eggs Harry reached out and touched them one by one and watched as three of them disappeared and two stayed "Very peculiar I have never seen someone with two familiars in all my thousand years also my lord Griphook is going to take you to get a new one and not one from mister Ollivander now then on with business here is the Potter family sphere and the Black family sphere when you touch these you will gain the knowledge of all your ancestors and if I'm right you are and ancestor of merlin and the founders of Hogwarts yourself

Next chapter the new powers and Harry finds his true friends and other surprises stay tuned BLW


	2. New Powers and Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry potter if I did it would have been less camping and more sixth year rebellion and training: P

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update been busy with school work and chores oh the life of a 15 year old lol. Anyways here is the new chapter where all will be revealed so read on my faithful readers

Lasts time on HPA.

If I'm right you are a descendant of merlin and the founders of Hogwarts yourself.

Harry reached forward and grab the potter family orb and was instantly flooded with knowledge from Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and all the people from the Potter line, when he set the orb down he picked up the Black family orb and was flooded with knowledge from Salazar Slytharin, Helga Hufflepuff, and the Black family, he set the orb down and shuddered at the knowledge of the dark arts now in his brain then promptly collapsed.

When he awoke the first thing he noticed was he was lying on the floor and couldn't see he felt around for his glasses and felt someone hand them to him, he put them on and looked around and saw that he was in a hospital like room and saw a goblin next to his bed.

"Hello Mr. Potter are you feeling better now we noticed you had multiple blocks on you and removed them also very dark magic in your scar we got rid of it though would you like to see" said the goblin next to him.

Harry spoke up and said "yes please" the goblin conjured a mirror and Harry noticed that his clothes that he bought with the little money he had no longer fit and his hair had grown out some he also noticed that his body was more toned than before. He shook his head and sat down on the floor and said "can I go speak to Ragnock again" Certainly sir" with that he was transported to Ragnock's office, "ah Lord Potter-Black do you feel better now" "Yes sir I do but I have a question. Is it possible for me to get a Gringots debit card that can be used in the muggle world?" "Of course Mr. Potter" the goblin reached under his desk and pulled a card out and handed it to Harry "also if you want to know any powers you have acquired just prick your finer and let some blood drop onto that parchment." Harry picked up the dagger and pricked his finger and let three drops of blood drop on the parchment and watched as a list came up. The list read as so, Metamorphous, Multi animagus, Multi speaker (can speak many languages), and animal speaker (can speak to all animals). "Wow" Harry breathed and sat down "Ragnock when can I go get my new wand" The old goblin smiled and called Griphook and said "you can go now if you would like." Harry nodded and grabbed Griphooks's shoulder again and disappeared to appear outside of a shop in knockturn alley, he walked inside the store and saw an old man behind a desk and he drew his wand "11 inches long, made of holly and had a phoenix feather core very nice wand Mr. Potter even if Ollivander made it I assume you want a custom wand" said the old man behind the counter.

"Yes sir I would and an invisible holster" said Harry looking at the holsters the old man nodded and pulled three boxes from under his desk. "if you would reach your hand inside this box we will get your wand blank then your core and a gem for extra power" Harry reached into the box and felt a piece of wood fly into his hand and pulled it out, he then stuck his hand into the core box and felt a long piece of hair in his hand he pulled it out and heard the man gasp and mutter, he then pulled out a red emerald and placed it next to the wand and core "well blackwood with a shadow wolf core and a blood emerald all makings of a strong leader if I am correct, I will be right back with your wand" Harry looked around the room at the swords and other battle objects and remembered the sword of Gryffindor he used to kill the basilisk in second year when he thought of it the sword appeared in his hand and a scabbard on his hip he placed the sword there on instinct and head the old man return paid for his wand and holster and left the store and with a pop appeared in Diagon ally said goodbye to Griphook and went to Madam Malkins for new clothes then went to a wizard eye doctor and had his eyes magically fixed and enhanced to see in the dark he walked out to muggle London and walked to Westfield London shopping center and went to a went to get some CD's and CD player, he walked to a clothing store and a sales lady come over to him "hello sir may I help you" she asked "yes I need a new look and I am terrible at choosing clothes" Harry stated. "Let me get my niece and she can help you" she walked off and later a girl about Harry's age came over to him "hi I'm Cienna Ross and I heard you needed a new look" Harry nodded stunned at her beauty "great now you look like someone that would go with dark colors I think black would bring out your eyes but grey and white are also needed."

Two hours later saw harry spending two thousand pounds on new clothes and shoes "ok now we need to get your hair styled to match your look" Cienna stated they walked to a hair stylist and had his hair cut spiked short and had green and red tips put in his hair and a ear ring in his right ear they walked out of the stylist and Harry asked what kind of tattoo would look good on him Cienna looked at him and circled and then said "I think a tiger on your back your look good or a wolf" Harry bid her thanks and walked back to Diagon ally and walked to the magical tattoo shop he saw and got a magical tiger tattoo on his back that would move around his body.

Harry walked out of Diagon ally and called the knight bus and said #4 privet drive and after getting tossed around he got off the bus and walked into the house finding a furious uncle waiting on him "BOY where have you been" "getting my inheritance and become an adult in the wizard world did I mention I can do magic now and not get in trouble now" Harry said walking to his room. Harry pulled his trunk and purchases out of his single bag and enlarged them to normal size and sending and owl to Tonks asking her to get to him as soon as possible then called Dobby and Winky "Harry Potter is calling Dobby and Winky sir what can Dobby do for Harry Potter" "are you two bound to the headmaster our still free elves" "we is being free elves Harry Potter sir" " good I Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Potter and Black do herby claim Dobby and Winky so mote it be" there was a burst of power and a light surrounded the two elves who were adorned in dress cloths with the Potter and Black crest on them. Harry then moved all of his stuff into his trunk and heard his uncle yelling for him, sighing Harry walked down the stairs and saw Tonks and knew why his uncle yelled he waved Tonks upstairs and threating to turn his uncle into a walrus if he tried anything he showed Tonks his trunk and asked her if she could take him to Potter manor real quick after showing her the address they appeared in the main room and both heard the song of a phoenix and saw a black and red phoenix come down the stairs "blimey harry that's a shadow phoenix they are rare and a fire phoenix like Fawkes" stated Tonks and apparated them all back to the trunk which Harry named Godric's suite

Hey guys end of this chapter hope it's better and longer also if anyone would like to co-write this with me send some ideas and you will get credit as a co-author and also one of Harry's will either be a dragon what kind is a secret or a wolf help me decide people till next time also leave plenty of comments and I will give you a shout-out thanks for the support

Devertulising BLW


End file.
